


Just one day

by BrettseyBr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Accidents, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr
Summary: Based on photos and a little to say a lot, in the promo!Herrmann goes on vacation and Greg replaces him.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Just one day

**Author's Note:**

> The suspense with the promo photos and videos is putting an end to my anxiety lol   
>  Isa managed to convince me that something like this could happen and I as always had to write this 😅🤣

It was supposed to be another start to a normal shift, if it weren't for the unexpected news that Herrmann had taken a vacation.  
Everyone worried a little because besides being something suddenly, it was not as if the lieutenant was very happy to take a vacation. In fact, if you were to stop to notice yourself, perhaps 51 would be the home with the most people on vacation.  
It turns out that none of them liked to be away for long periods of time.

But Boden reassured them that Herrmann had many days at the house and it was necessary to take a short, mandatory break on the days worked.

What Sylvie did not expect was that her replacement would be Gregory Graiger.  
Yes, of all possible lieutenants, it had to be him.

He seemed like a good person, he had been kind of charming at Molly's, but his mind was confused enough to go through the next countless hours within the same place as Matt Casey and Grag Grainger.  
Stella had made countless faces since the name had been spoken at the morning meeting, and Sylvie wished she could hit her friend in the slightest now.  
Mackey also gave a small smile and Sylvie hoped that no one else would notice the subtlety of her friends.

She avoided contact with Casey as much as possible, in fact, since she saw him with the woman from the accident, she was avoiding him.  
She wanted from the bottom of her heart for him to be happy, but that didn't mean she didn't suffer.  
So, even though she decided to move on, it was necessary to move away from him. At least until she could not imagine kissing him again or stroking his hair or face every time he was around.

Greg seemed to fit in well, even smiled when she joked that the locker room was only for 51's firefighters.  
This atmosphere of flirting and flirting was not bad, he was handsome, very charming and polite, any woman would be flattered by the attention received from him.  
Sylvie just decided to let things flow, nothing to plan, plan and think too much, they were two villains so far for her and she wanted and needed to try new things.

Some calls here and there kept them busy, but she couldn't help but notice Casey's bad mood.  
He hadn't even tried to hide his dissatisfaction with having Greg in the house.  
When Boden introduced him, Sylvie realized that he just nodded, forced a tiny smile and then retired to his quarters what he had been doing since the start of the shift.  
She had barely seen him, he left only for the calls of the 81 and soon locked himself up again, not even for lunch he had appeared.

"Casey is in a bit of a bad mood, don't you think?" Stella came over and sat next to her, smiling at her.

"I don't know, I hardly saw him." Sylvie was sitting at the table reading an interior decorating magazine.

" Exactly!"

"I know what you're implying, and no, it has nothing to do."

“Swear? It didn't look, judging from the look on his face when he saw you at Molly's with the handsome lieutenant there. ”

"Stella !!"

" What? I'm just telling the facts. Besides, it's not you who are riding with him in the dumb, scowling truck. ”

“He probably fell out with his newest flirt. Flirt? Should I speak like this or should I say friend? Girlfriend…"

“I think it has nothing to do with her. Even as far as I know, it was just a night. ”

“It really is not something I want to know. “

" If you say! But back to a bad mood. ”

" For real? “

“Look, if Casey is in a bad mood, Severide will be in a bad mood, if the two of them are like that, Boden will be in a bad mood, do you really want to go through a shift like this? “

Sylvie set the magazine down on the table and looked at her friend. “And what do you want me to do? “

" Talk to him! Use your magic Sylvie Brett on him. ”

“My magic, what? “

Stella smiled. "I would speak, but you know ..."

"You are in the same truck."

" This!"

"Okay, I don't know what difference that would make, but I'm going to try to talk to him, okay ?!"

" You're the best!" Stella got up, kissed Brett on the cheek and left.

Sylvie was considering the idea of going to talk to Casey when the alarms went off calling 61 and staying that way until the end of the afternoon, call after call. Almost not leaving her with time for anything else, when she wasn't on a call, she was filling out paperwork.

In one of those comings and goings, she ran into Casey on the way out of the dorms. She had just arrived and wanted so badly to lie down even for five minutes and he was so absorbed in his thoughts that the two practically collided.

"Sorry"  
-Sorry - Both said at the same time.

He barely looked at her.

"Casey?"

He stopped. " Hi "

" Are you okay?"

" I am."

She knew he was not.

“I hardly saw you today. Not even at lunch. ”

“With Herrmann's vacation I had a lot of forms and paperwork to do. And I'm a little sick. ”

It could have been something in her head, but he emphasized the "nausea" looking at Greg who passed from the common room to the changing rooms.

" Do you need something? “She said without thinking.

Casey looked at her for the first time that day, he was dejected, with a sad look, and her heart ached to see him that way.

"No, thanks Sylvie."

She was going to insist but the alarm with her perfect team rang out calling all units in the house.  
He just shrugged, a brief smile and they both ran to their vehicles.

Arriving at the fire site, it was a small market and everyone was apprehensive about the news that many employees and customers would be trapped on the floor below where the stock was.  
One of the employees who managed to leave had informed Casey of the situation, Boden was unable to be present because he was in a meeting with the leadership, so Casey was the boss and would be left out organizing everything.  
He asked the squadron to enter with the rest of the 81 and the 61 to be in charge of the screening, since other ambulances were requested.  
Even though he was calm, Brett felt that possible chaos was approaching.

The victims started arriving all the time, just like other ambulances, sirens were heard from all sides, CPD personnel also arrived so that they could surround the place and prevent more people from being in danger. Casey coordinated everything as if he was born exactly for that and everything was going well, until Severide asked for medical help.  
Five people were in very bad condition, and due to panic and rushing, two of them were trapped under a pile of pallets and the lieutenant was afraid to take them out.

For the first time, she saw Casey freeze.

“Casey !!! “Severide shouted over the radio.

“Yes, yes, I will send them. Are you sure that the location is safe? ”

"Yes, it is under fire control in that part."

" OK"

“Syl… Brett, Mackey. Severide needs medical help, I…. “

"Captain, the fire is between the walls in the south wing, it's probably electric." Stella reported, leaving the scene bringing one of the victims.

Casey looked at the paramedics.  
Brett understood her difficulty in sending them, she herself had remembered the last time she entered a scene.

"We will go, captain." Sylvie stated with determination.

“Wear the equipment. Kidd will take you there. ”

"Copied." The three said.

While wearing protective gear, Brett hoped it would be different from the last time, where in addition to breaking her arm, she lost one of her best friends.

The scene was exactly as Severide had described it.  
But Brett and Mackey were relieved when they realized that the victims could be removed without any complications. Miraculously the stack of pallets had fallen so that it did not press.  
As soon as they were able to remove, Severide, Kidd and two more firefighters started pulling people out. The weather was dense and the whole place was very hot.

“Brett! “Someone else exclaimed, she didn't recognize the voice but thought it was Greg. She turned to see what it was.

"We have a man over there who is not breathing."

“Bring it out! “Severide shouted.

“I would, but your leg is stuck. “

"Alright, I'll check it out."

“Brett !! “Severide warned.

“It's okay, you guys get them and Mackey out of here, I'm just going to check on him and I'm going after him.

"Where's Brett at?" Casey said, watching them leave the scene.

“Graiger had a man in prison. “

"And he couldn't handle it alone?"

Severide just shook his head and went towards the ambulances to leave the victim.

"Brett, I need you to get out of there right now." He exclaimed over the radio.

“Copied, Captain. I'm just stabilizing the victim. ”

"Severide ..."

"On my way." Severide didn't like the idea of her inside as much as Casey.

A few minutes later a huge noise was heard and a cloud of smoke covered the entire place.

"Squad, what happened in there?" Casey shouted over the radio. "Squad !!!"

“Part of the floor gave way, Casey. The structure doesn't look good to me ... ”Severide's voice sounded in response.

“Get everyone out of there as quickly as possible. Everybody out! ”

It couldn't be, not again. The same story ...

“Brett !!! " He called. "Paramedics respond!" No answer. "I need someone to look at the south wing!"

"Understood!" Cruz announced in response.

Casey looked back, seeing Mackey caring for one of the victims, and felt a huge anger build up inside him, she was supposed to be out here, they are prepared to help a victim, Graiger shouldn't have kept her inside. .

“The building is going to budge! “Casey heard someone shout over the radio.

"I need everyone to get as far away as possible" He shouted at the ambulances and the CPD police who were doing a kind of barrier preventing the curious from entering.

"All of you get out!" He ordered.

“Captain, I don't think Brett. “Cruz spoke through the device.

Casey saw Graiger leave carrying a man.

" Where is she? “

Graiger looked back. "She ... She was right behind me."

"Brett answer !! “He waited for what felt like hours but it was only seconds. “Brett !! “Casey waited while watching his men hurry out of the place.

"I need to get in."

" You can not."

" What's going on here?"

" Boss!!! Glad you came." Casey has never been so relieved to see Boden. "I need to get in, we still have people inside and the place is going to collapse."

“Casey, I don't think it's a good idea. I need them to leave, not that more people come in. ”

“Boss, Brett is in there. “

Boden was no fool, he knew his, and he knew it was useless to try to hold Casey. "You have 10 minutes."

Casey quickly put on the equipment and entered the market with Severide.  
As soon as he entered he felt the temperature difference, even though the fire was not visible something was happening and it was not good.

“Brett !!! “Severide shouted.

“Sylvie !! “Matt called.

"This will give in" The lieutenant warned his friend.

“SYLVIE !!! “

They walked some more.

“Casey !! “Severide pointed to someone who was lying.

Casey ran as fast as he could.  
She was lying with a piece of wood on her and her mask was gone.

"Oh .. No, no ... Sylvie !!!" He ran and knelt beside her. "She is breathing, help me get this out" He asked his friend. But first, he took off his own mask and put it on.  
They took out the piece of wood and Casey hurried to pick it up. She was returning to consciousness, but he lifted her up in his arms.

"Casey, Severide, report!". Boden demanded.

“We are leaving, boss. We found her. ”

"Matt"

“It's okay, we got you! “

" The mask.."

“Breathe, Sylvie. “

He took her in his arms to the ambulance that was already waiting for her and as he could not go with her he waited until he could no longer see the vehicle.  
As soon as he came to himself, the feeling of anger came back hard and he was already heading towards the lieutenant when Severide stopped him.

“Don't do anything stupid, man! She is fine."

"But she might not be."

“He's temporary, Casey. Brett wouldn't want you fighting. ”

Severide was right, he wouldn't fight here on the scene. But that would not be so.

After the fire was stopped, Casey found himself looking at debris over debris and he couldn't help thinking about what might have happened if they hadn't found it before. But once he put her in a risky situation that almost cost her life. And that feeling was almost unbearable for him.

"Hey, young man." Boden approached. "I heard you did a good job here today."

"I wouldn't say that, Chief"

“Oh Casey. Great responsibilities bring huge decisions and not all of them are easy. Do you think it was easy to authorize you to come in even though everything could fall apart? ”

"I don't know how you do it."

“You get the hang of it. Come on, let's go back to 51. ”

Back at the barracks, Matt was doing the paperwork when he saw Graiger coming towards his dorm and felt all the restrained anger coming back.  
He got up ready for the fight.

"You missed the line there." He pointed a finger at the lieutenant's face.

"And you are not being professional." Greg looked at him.

“Screw the professional! She could have died. ”

"But you didn't!"

"Not thanks to you!"

"What are you implying?"

“I'm not implying anything! You put her in that situation, you left her behind.! "

"She's a big guy, she can take care of herself."

"You ..." Casey was ready to punch his arrogant face.

"Hey, hey ..." Severide walked in between them. "It's going to cool your head, Greg."

"He is not the professional here."

“He's the captain here! He gets out !! “Severide demanded.

" This is ridiculous!!! “The lieutenant left in anger.

“Really, Casey? Soon you? “

" What happened here?" Stella asked, getting close to them. "Graiger was irritated by us."

"I want him to be .."

“Casey !!! “

"Ok, ok .."

“I came to tell you that they called from Med, and Boden asked you to pick up Brett. “

"Take advantage and tell her that you were going to punch the guy here in the barracks."

" You what?" Stella smiled. "I expected this from Severide."

"Hey .." He pretended to be offended.

“Go get my friend. Take the opportunity and tell her how you feel, once in a lifetime don't be the thinking Matt Casey or will you punch everyone who realizes how beautiful and amazing she is? “

"That's not why .."

“We know, we know… Now take a deep breath and go get it. She hates being in hospitals, she must be freaking out there. ”

Deep down he knew that Stella was right, he wanted to punch Greiger since she saw him at Molly's full of smiles for Sylvie, what happened today was just the “icing on the cake”. But he also knew that he had complicated things between them with some impulsive attitudes.  
Casey took the Chief's car and went to the hospital thinking of the best way to say how terrified he was of the possibility of losing her and that he would do anything to prove to her that he was on the same page as her, ready to live the present, leaving the past behind.

He was already having a speech ready when a smile dismantled him whole.  
She was waiting at the hospital entrance and as soon as she saw him she smiled. Her face was still reminiscent of the folig and she was wearing part of the protective clothing and still she was beautiful.  
They would have many things to talk about, but now he would take her to the barracks so that she could take a shower and get some rest.  
He knew that words would not be enough, he would have to do much more than just say, he would have to prove it. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ... I confess that I've been a little discouraged about writing fanfics ... I freak out with my ideas but I'm a long way from writing well lol   
>  Thanks for reading !!


End file.
